1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process for lubricating synthetic fibers such as mono- and multi-filament polyester, nylon, polyolefin, poly(benzimidazole), carbon and glass yarn.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conversion of nylon, polyester, polyolefin, poly(benzimidazole), carbon or glass fibers into useful yarn for textile manufacture requires the use of a lubricant formulation called the "fiber finish" or "spin finish." The spin finish must control the yarn-to-metal friction to protect the newly spun fiber from fusion or breaks and, in the case of texturing, to insure that proper twist is transferred to the yarn. In general, typical apparatus for spinning synthetic fibers includes many parts of polyurethane elastomers. In the past, high viscosity products have been employed as spin finish components for high-speed texturing of polyester or nylon. However, in recent years, demand for the high viscosity products has slackened, and the fiber and yarn manufacturers are searching for low viscosity fiber finishes.
It is known to use polyoxyalkylene compounds such as block and heteric polymers of ethylene oxide and propylene oxide as spin finishes for the production of synthetic yarns. However, such products generally are characterized by interacting with the polyurethane elastomers used in the fiber processing machinery with resulting swelling, softening and other detrimental effects. Such products often are difficult to emulsify in conventional spin finishes. Also, they are characterized by high viscosity.
______________________________________ References of Interest U.S. Pat. No. Issued Inventor(s) ______________________________________ 4,288,639 9/8/81 Camp 2,520,611 8/29/50 Roberts et al 2,520,612 8/29/50 Roberts et al 2,782,240 2/19/57 Hefner et al 3,959,391 5/25/76 Allain 4,113,649 9/12/78 Lehmkuhl et al 4,301,083 11/17/81 Yoshimura et al 4,308,402 12/29/81 Edwards et al 4,094,797 6/13/78 Newkirk et al 4,165,405 8/21/79 Login et al ______________________________________ U.S. Pat. Application Serial No. 441,494, filed November 15, 1982.